Survivor: Djibouti
|host= Mearl Chris |filminglocation= Djibouti |seasonrun= November 5, 2018 – December 17, 2018 |video= |playersoftheseason = Michael Wallis / Zach Mahassine |hero = Zach Mahassine |villain = Bryan Vanderkruk |siasfavorite = Jonathan Troyer |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Cutthroat Survivor: Djibouti - Idol Island is the first season of the Cutthroat Survivor series. The game began on Monday, November 5th, 2018 and ended on Monday, December 17th, 2018. This season was hosted by Chris and Mearl. The Tumblr page for the season can be found here. ''The Episode Guide for the season can be found ''here. '' Twists and Advantages *'Immunity Idols: Everybody started with a Hidden Immunity Idol. There would be no other idols hidden in the game. Idols can be played after the votes are cast but before they are read. *'''Super Idol: Players were allowed to trade in their idol to put their name in a lottery for a Super Idol. The Super Idol can be played on the holder after the votes are read. *'Golden Coins': Players were allowed to trade their idols in for a share of golden coins. Golden coins cancel 1 vote each if played on a player before the votes are read. *'Golden Immunity Necklace': Instead of a regular immunity necklace, players attempted to win a golden immunity necklace during a large portion of the merge. This necklace is allowed to be given away after the votes are cast, but before they are read. Players are allowed to vote for the player who wins the necklace. Any votes cast against the person with the necklace once the votes are read will not count. *'Snake Idol:' During Christmas in Djibouti, a player won the Snake Idol, also known as the Poison Idol. This idol is played like a standard idol, but may only be played on oneself, and while it offers protection at the current tribal council, the person playing the idol will be completely vulnerable at the next tribal council. They will not be able to participate in immunity or have any vote voiding items played on them. *'Future Immunity Necklace': During Christmas in Djibouti, a player won a future immunity necklace that offered them immunity during an upcoming round, should they still be in the game. *'Half Idol:' During Christmas in Djibouti, a player won a half immunity idol. This idol, when played, would cancel every second vote cast against the person it is played on. If an odd number of votes are cast, for example 5, only 2 votes would be cancelled. Castaways } | align="left" |[[Austin Mitchell|'Austin Mitchell']] Connecticut, United States | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 4 |- | | align="left" |[[Madison Miller|'Madison Miller']] Michigan, United States | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 3 |- | | align="left" |[[Autumn Hill|'Autumn Hill']] New York City, New York, United States | | | Evacuated Day 9 | 1 |- | | align="left" |[[Jacob Coole|'Jacob Coole']] West Virginia, United States | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 12 | 5 |- | | align="left" |[[Akito Takahashi|'Akito Takahashi']] California, United States | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 4 (5) |- | | align="left" |[[Glen Vaccabrito|'Glen Vaccabrito']] New Jersey, United States | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 4 |- | | align="left" |[[Jayden Sebastian|'Jayden Sebastian']] Jamaica | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | 4 (5) |- | | align="left" |[[Jonathan Troyer|'Jonathan Troyer']] Kansas City, Missouri, United States | | | rowspan="13" | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 20 | 5 (6) |- | | align="left" |[[Austin Trevino|'Austin Trevino']] Orlando, Florida, United States | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 | 11 (15) |- | | align="left" |[[Spencer Brief|'Spencer Brief']] Florida, United States | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 | 6 |- | | align="left" |[[Tracy Cogsdill|'Tracy Cogsdill']] Los Angeles, California, United States | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 26 | 6 (8) |- | | align="left" |[[Nick Gonzalez|'Nick Gonzalez']] Portland, Maine, United States | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 28 | 5 |- | | align="left" |[[Nic Reichert|'Nic Reichert']] ?? | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 30 | 3 (4) |- | | align="left" |[[Michael Wallis|'Michael Wallis']] College Park, Maryland, United States | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 32 | 3 |- | | align="left" |[[Zach Mahassine|'Zach Mahassine']] Los Angeles, California, United States | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 34 | 6 (10) |- | | align="left" |[[Bryan Vanderkruk|'Bryan Vanderkruk']] Toronoto, Canada | | | 15th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 36 | 5 (6) |- | | align="left" |[[Alex Prieto|'Alex Prieto']] Texas, United States | | | 16th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 38 | 8 |- | | align="left" |[[Isaiah Goins|'Isaiah Goins']] Delaware, United States | | | 2nd Runner Up Day 39 | 3 |- | | align="left" |[[AJ Borba|'AJ Borba']] Utah, United States | | | Runner Up Day 39 | 7 (9) |- | | align="left" |[[Bee Loyola|'Bee Loyola']] Brisbane, Australia | | | Sole Survivor Day 39 | 8 (10) |} Non-voided votes are shown regularly. If the number has a second number in parenthesis next to it then that indicates the total votes they received including any votes that were voided by immunity idols, the golden immunity necklace, or golden coins. Episode Guide The Episode Guide for the season can be found here. Voting History Trivia * During the Pre-Merge Power Rankings, the hosts put eventual Sole-Survivor Bee at 4th place. * During the Scavenger Hunt Immunity Challenge, not wanting to offend any surviving Dagouein tribemates, Nick G. created a sock puppet of recently eliminated Madison. Sock Puppet Madison would become a frequent guest at tribal councils. Category:Seasons